Mr Snowman
by SSOTVDG
Summary: Hogwarts has a snowman making contest! You can make anything with snow, but no wands! A teacher and a student get paired together and the winners get a vacation! Its just Severus' luck he gets Harry. Crazy yaoi fan alert! NC-123...ETC. SLASH/YAOI/CHAN


_**Mr. Snowman**_

_**Chapter one: I'm not sorry: Its icy, and you got burned by snow.**_

_**Time / date stamp: Started: 0:31 ended: 3:27, 7-20-2010**_

_**Rating: M [Really NC-12345678910{lol}]**_

_**Pairings: Severus and Harry & Severus and Harry and other surprises!**_

_**Summary: Hogwarts has a snowman making contest! You can make anything with snow, but no wands! A teacher and a student get paired together and the winners get a vacation! Its just Severus' luck he gets Harry. Crazy yaoi fan alert! NC-123...ETC...SLASH/YAOI/CHAN/SHOTA brilliant dumbles and mentions of herm/pans dating.**_

_**~Wrote this because of my background on my laptop. :) Severus and Harry and a snowman looking like Severus (that, I assume, Harry built... or made it look like sevvy.) SLASH/YAOI/CHAN/SHOTA brilliant dumbles and mentions of herm/pans dating.**_

_**A\N: For a-... (hopefully) ...-nother school year to go perfectly, (or as much as it can.) :) MEGA DANCES! I've got internet at my new house! :)**_

_**~Beta-ed by: No one. :( I need one.**_

Harry picked his head up from Griffindore table at the sound of a door bang shut, looking around- his glasses lopsided on his face- only to see professor Snape enter for breakfast. He slammed his head back down at seeing the man and didn't even groan a few seconds after like most of the Hogwarts population that did it in times of stress, he just layed his head there and rolled his forehead on the ever-cool table top.

Harry had been sitting at Griffindore table for several hours out of the night and into dawn, sighing and reading a book Hermione had gotten him- secretly of course- while he couldn't sleep... and he had said book on the table in front of his head, between his arms that where sprawled over the empty houses' table. The tables emptiness upset him more and he sighed for the hundredth time since he had been at the table, opening his eyes to see the dark wood beneath his head.

The brunette boy slowly picked his head up, glasses slipping off his face to clatter the to table, staring blearily up at the book in front of him. He flexed his fingers absently as he ducked his head and adjusted his spectacles on his face hands-free before picking his head up to stare at his gifted book. Two cartoon characters- anime characters, Hermione had clarified- both boys, one looking off like he was staring at something and was shocked abut it while the other looked a whole lot more calm and collected, slightly turned. Harry had soon found out, after he had gotten a few chapters in, that this was a very interesting, exciting and emotionally hyped up on steroids.

He loved the book to pieces, and had gotten Hermione to point him in a direction he could buy more like it, but he liked this book so much. It was just right for him... in a sense. "Only the ring finger knows." he muttered softly, reciting the name of the book before looking at both of his ring fingers. He couldn't remember which 'ring finger' was the one the wedding ring was supposed to go on, but he opted fr it to be his left hand- so he relaxed his right hand and stared at his extended fingers in somewhat of an awed expression.

A plate clattered down one seat diagonal from him and he relaxed his left hand to look up, more strained then he would have thought, to see Theodore Nott sitting himself down and fixing to eat. Harry looked at the mysterious boy for several seconds before he caught sight of Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy gazing over at Harry- cruel laughter in their eyes as Zabini made a slow gesture with his wand to the table.

Harry looked up at Nott again to find the boy eating slowly, calmly and quietly. He stared a few moments before the Slytherin boy's eyes flicked to him and they stared at each other momentarily before the Griffindore made a light cough and spoke quietly "Good morning."

"Morning." was the short reply as the boy swallowed what he was chewing. Harry smiled lightly and made a vague hand gesture like stretching his wrist "They put you up to this?"

"It would seem so, boy wounder." Harry snorted at that and the mysterious boy looked more at the lion then at his plate of food "Where's volume two?" Harry looked down at his book, slightly surprised, and then back at Nott "There's a volume two?"

"Yeah." Harry looked down at his book.

"I didn't know that."

"There's this little page advertising it in the back of the novel."

"Really? I didn't see nothing..." then he added, "Hermione must have removed it..." muttering it to himself more then to the boy across the table. Harry looked up at Nott "Your a... yaoi fan?"

"Very much so."

"Oh." Harry's eyes seemed to alight with happiness at the Slytherins reply, and he asked "Whats your favorite Manga?" Nott seemed to be into the conversation as much as Harry was now and the lion gave a glance to the two 'Thinking-they-where-evil' snake's, noticing their puzzled expressions, before The snake across from him answered:

"Definitely Gravitation, yours?"

"Oh, Kuroshitsuji."

"Oh come off it! Really? No way. That's a shonen- not really a yaoi."

"Then it has to be Child Epicurean."

"Is it really? Into kids, huh?"

"Something like that."

"Okay, I answered with a yaoi _show_ and manga, whats your favorite show?"

"Oh, no questions asked: Junjo romantics."

"Oh Merlin I love Usagi and Misaki."

"Eh? What about Nowaki and Hiroshi?"

"There good and all... but eh. Oh! Did you hear about Monoshitsuji!"

Harry sprang up with a smile "Yes! I cant believe it! Did you see the trailer?"

"it was a RAW when I saw it! Do you have the subbed?"

"Do I! I have episodes one through three all subbed!"

"Get out! Three isn't even out!"

"It is! It was released four days ago! I just got the subbed version yesterday!"

"Where did you get it?"

"Hermione."

"Granger? I usually get mine from Pansy."

"Really? Wouldn't have pegged her for a yaoi fan."

"You do know Hermione and Pansy date, right?"

"Your kidding!"

"No!"

The two boys went on for several minutes chatting it up animatedly, excitedly, and more friendly than possibly anyone in the room- but that changed when albus Dumbledore walked into the room- six o'clock sharp and thirty minutes after professor Snape's arrival. The old man walked in and sat at his designated seat before he caught sight of Harry and Theodore. He beamed proudly at them before noticing the metaphorical dark clouds over the two out of five snakes remaining at Slytherin table, and the extra dark cloud over Severus Snape's head as he watched Potter an Nott converse.

Albus smiled and waited patiently for several minutes before the last remaining student at Hogwarts: Luna Lovegood walked into the great hall and smiled at the two yaoi fans at Griffindore table before making her way to Ravenclaw table. A few seconds passed before albus stood and chimed his glass: making everyone look up at him.

"Hello and good morning to everyone on this fine winter day. I hope you all enjoyed your breakfast and similarities." He shot a garish smile across the room before he continued, "I would like to inform all of you that today, the first day of the first winter break, is Hogwarts' snowman competition." Luna cooed, as the few remaining Hufflepuffs grew excited- the Slytherin looking bored while Harry and Theodore looked thoughtful.

His eyes twinkled with madness as he kept speaking "Every remaining student will be paired with a teacher (or apprentice if there is an un-even number) and each pair will be given a secure location! This is a competition for and all expenses payed vacation to a private location. The top to teams will win this vacation so work hard!" The man paused and materialized a list before putting on his glasses "There are seven teams!"

"Team one is professor Terwleny and miss. Lovegood. Team two is Professor Sprout and Mr. Hagens. Team three is Blaise Zabini and Apprentice to professor Mcgonagall, Miss. Apple-white. Team four is professor flitwick and Mr. Nott. Team five is professor Hagrid and Mr. Malfoy. Team six is professor McGonagall and Miss. Kenefic. And team seven is Professor Snape and Harry Potter."

Harry choked at the words as Theodore looked tense, to two looking at each other before Harry whispered "I think I'm gonna be sick."

"You sick?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"You just became my Yaoi-buddy. If you can keep that a secret, I can keep anything a secret."

"Im in love with Snape."

"No. Fucking. Way."

"Yes, way. Shut up."

"Shite! That's like-... I don't even..."

"Alright!" Dumbledore boomed through the little chatter in the room "At Ten o'clock today you will head out to make your snowmen- or anything you can make using snow with your hands! No wands to create your snowmen, but only for the accessories! Your professor, or apprentice, will receive the location and bring their designated partner to the sight to have fun!" The man went to sit, but suddenly stopped "Oh, yes. You are allowed to put de-melting charms on your snow sculptures, for the judging will not commence until tomorrow! Have a good day everyone!" The man beamed at the room- making several people sick at his happiness.

Harry, risking getting his head bitten off, looked up to see Severus Snape glaring daggers at him. He 'eeped' and looked away to Theodore, a pink tinge to his cheeks as he chuckled nervously. "So, Yaoi- Buddy. What are we going to do until ten when we are retrieved- well, when I'm retrieved- for instantaneous death?" Theodore laughed. "Well, Harry, we can go talk more about this fling you have for a certain someone." Harry gave a the boy a weak glare "Sound like a private plan, Theodore."

"Oh, Please, call the me Theo. Only my fathers call me Theodore."

"Father..._s_? Like plural?"

"We can talk about that too."

**~At ten o'clock in Griffindore tower.~**

Harry jumped as his dorm room door slammed open- via a spell he assumed- before Snape's voice boomed through the room "Potter!" He was on the other side of the room in the bathroom, so he walked out with his shirt in his hand, staring boredly at Snape like he was stupid for the theatrics that just occurred. Snape's angry face seemed to diminish as he spied the shirtless golden-boy and Harry spoke up "I didn't want to _freeze_ professor, I'm changing into a long-sleeved shirt."

"You should have already been ready, Potter."

"I was busy."

"Never punctual as usual, Mr. Potter." Harry rolled his eyes- he was used to this- the constant banter, bickering and comparison to his father. "One minute." He said to Snape and he walked back into the bathroom pulling his warmer shirt on.

As soon as he got into the bathroom he heaved an excited sigh filled with anxiety and worry as he leaned against the tiled wall of the washroom. He hoped he could make it through this day without crying, Merlin knew every bickering session he and Snape had led him to a night of tears and passing out. Harry heaved a sigh and walked from the bathroom, grabbing his heavy cloak from his bed and his mittens- the best kind of gloves for making snowmen.

He followed Snape out of the castle and around the thing to the side- which took about five minutes all together. When they finally came to a halt the man put up wards, probably for secrecy Harry noted, before Snape turned to him and sneered. "Listen good Potter, I will not be repeating myself." the boy nodded lightly and Snape grunted "You will make a regular snowman- muggle looking with a carrot nose and such. Ill be back when your done."

"What?" He stared at Snape in shock.

"You heard me boy! I will not repeat myself! Get to work you useless boy!" Harry felt completely used at that moment as Snape turned to walk away, still speaking: "If I come back to find you haven't done anything you will regret the day you where born when I'm through with you." He watched as his so called partner walked away, only a minute passing before the greasy git was out of sight.

Harry stared at the one and a half foot of snow around him- more correctly right in front of him- because he stared at the ground as his eyes filled with tears. He slowly dropped to his knees and began to mechanically pull snow into a little pile in front of him, his tears making little dots in the snow. He sniffled lightly and tilted his head, smiling at the small pile of snow he made.

"You can be my Snape..." he whispered, pulling more snow to him- piling it up more.

"Youll look just like him." His smile didn't waver as he built the little mound higher.

"Youll be sweet," He pulled another handful of snow to himself...

"caring, and loving." He started to pack the snow together into a medium sized snow ball, standing and looking around. He walked about twenty passes away from the place of his snows origin, talking to the snowball as he walked.

"You'll like me," A few steps...

"love me..." a few steps...

"...and think of me just as I am." A few steps.

"Harry." His smile grew as he took one more step and stopped briefly. "Harry." His smile was garishly happy and he liked it. He continued to walk...

"That's what I want to be to you. Just Harry." He stopped and set the snow ball down.

"Not Potter." He got on his knees and began to push the snowball through the snow.

"Mr. Potter was my dad. I'm not my dad..." He kept rolling his snowball until he made three fourths of a spiral.

"Yes. Just me: Harry. And Severus. Harry and-..." He strained as he went to pick up the large snowball "...-Severus." He sighed as he got the thing into his arms and carried it to his starting point in the middle of his three-fourths spiral and set it down.

"We can sit by the fire-..." He patted the large ball of snow before using his hands to start to smooth the ball into a more sleeker shape.

"We can sit there on the floor against the couch... And I can sit between your legs and you can smooth my hair back..." He slowly ran his hand lovingly over the base of his snowman...

"You can wrap your arms around me and whisper sweet things that you know I'd want to hear in my hear... and you's mean them." Harry finished smoothing out the base of the show man and walked out to where he left off in his spiral to start another ball of snow for his soon to be work of art.

"You'll kiss my neck and tell me that you love me, because you do. And I love you to... and I'll say that... You'll tilt my head up and kiss me lovingly... I know you will." He heaved a sigh as he pushed the snowball once more before standing and picking it up, completing his spiral to the base of his man of snow. He placed the middle on gently before beginning to smooth it out.

"We'll share passionate kisses and you'll embrace me..." He patted the smoothed middle and began to roll a smaller snow ball made from an 'X' he rolled into- more correctly out of- the spiral.

"You will tell me everything you love about me... and you'll say what you want..." He slowly walked through his cut shapes and placed the head of the snowman on, carrying on with his smoothing process as he talked.

"Youll take me and make me yours- like I want to be." He went on a final smoothing run on the entire snow-creature.

"...And ill be yours forever." He looked at the three balls of snow piled on top of one another and frowned. He grinned and said "Accio mop end." Instantly a gray-black mop end came dropping into his hand. He grinned evilly and parted the stringy rope of the mop end like hair and situated it atop of the snowman's head. He backed away and frowned again. "Nope, Still not... You."

He looked around before he noticed stray twigs past his spiral and bounded over to pick them up. He broke them into manageable pieces as he walked- situating four twigs in the shame of a 'wrinkle' frown\scowl, placing two twigs near the mop-line facing downward for 'angry' emphasis. He smirked and looked around "Eyes... eyes..." He stopped his eye-search and grabbed his clock- taking two stray rocks he had found.

He had originally picked the rocks up because they where black, and pretty... and reminded him of Snape's eyes... so they fit perfect. It was a wonder the two shiny rocks where still in his cloak. He smiled at the snowman with pride. His Severus looked just... like... the real... Severus. Harry frown returned, but it faded when he thought _'This is my Severus.'_ at the childish thought his face lit up and he giggled... but it was whipped out of exsitance as he heard a choked breath come from behind him.

Harry turned to see the object of his desires behind him, pink faced and scowling- just like on the snowman- and he was a bit hard pressed not to laugh, but Snape drew his wand, making Harry cower slightly. Snape opened his mouth, weather to berate Harry or hex him into oblivion- Harry never found out- because a bright green light flashed behind him and he turned to look.

What he saw made him think he was dead. He turned and faced snape- who was still holding his wand- limply now- and then back to the Snape where his snowman once stood. He gaped at it before the snow-Snape's eyes fluttered open.

"Harry!" The new Snape exclaimed before hugging the boy, kissing his cheek before leaning in close to Harry's ear. "I love you, Harry." he was shocked. What was happening? Two Snape's? No... He didn't get to finish his thought because he was pulled away by an enraged Snape with his wand at the ready. He glared at the boy "What is the meaning of this! You cant even make a simple snowman without botching it up, you-..."

"...-Will not be talking to my Harry that way!" Snow-snape hissed angrily at snape- who had the Griffindore by the sleeve. The snowman-turned-snape tugged Harry away from Harry's real professor and hugged him from behind,wrapping his arms around the boys chest and stomach, nuzzling his neck lovingly. Snape, with his wand still trained on the imposter, spoke:

"Step away from it Potter."

Harry looked at the man with a dead pan expression before _his Severus_, Harry settled on, kissed his neck lightly. Harry smiled and giggled slightly at that. He reached his hands up and grabbed Severus' arms, holding on with a passion he longed to use on the man. "Why should I?" Severus tightened his grip on Harry's body as the boy spoke to Snape in a neutral tone. "He is not being the threatening one, now is he, professor?" The two leaving Harry's words to the air as they apparated away.

Snape's face tinged pink at the boys words before he rushed to the headmasters office in a frustrated flurry.

"Albus!" The potions master yelled as soon as he breached the headmasters office doors...

"The boy has been taken!" silence.

"Who, my boy?"

"Potter! Who else!" More silence.

"Who has he been taken by?"

"An imposter of myself!" The mans eyes scrunched as he made a small smile...pausing, making Snape all the more angrier at the elongated pause of silence.

"Is that so?"

"Is that so! Are you mad! Your precious golden boy was just abducted by Merlin knows who-..."

"...-Or what." the man glared at the headmaster, _one_ quick answer that didn't need to be interjected. "...and you sit here and do nothing?" silence. "Speak, You old fool!" It was unnerving him to the core.

"My dear boy... Sit and relax... lemon drop?"

"No! No you old coot!" the man seemed to grow a bit irked by the potion masters words.

"Ooh this is hardly a skeptical. Please, calm yourself before you-..."

"A ske-..." The man paused in irritation, gathering his thoughts, but it didn't help as he practically screamed:

"Before I what!" A shattering noise was heard at the headmasters lemon drop dish shattered, spreading glass and lemon drops spilling onto the desk-top.

"...Ruin my treats..." The words enraged Snape all the more and he stormed from the office in an angry fashion, slamming the door behind him and yelling the password to get out of the mad old mans office. The altercation took longer than expected- fifteen minutes... _Due to albus' blithering._

He stormed down the hallway thinking frantically where the boy and imposter could be. It just didn't come to him as he glared at the portraits and ghosts he passed by. He was wrapped up in trying to mentally find the boy. He gave a frustrated sigh and glared out the window he happened to be passing by- only to spot lights on in Griffindore tower.

His hopes rose up at the implications, so he headed for Griffindore tower... another five minute walk across the castle. _Joy._

**~Ten fifty in Griffindore tower.~**

"Harry..." The name was music to said boys ears as he was swayed by Severus- his dreams coming true second by second. "Severus..." Oh, how he loved that name on his lips.

"I want you Harry..." The man thrust his hips into Harry's arse "So much..." The mans grip tightened and all Harry could do was to whisper, "I need you..." before he was pressed against to dorm room wall, Severus' mouth on his neck. "That feels so good... Oh, Merlin."

"I can be anyone you want me to be, just let me continue..."

"Your just who I want you to be..." Severus' hands picking the boy up and carried him to Harry's bed- setting the boy down before laying atop of him and pressing his cool lips to Harry's warm ones- both moaning lightly a the contact.

_**A\N: I figured I'd try a new authors note ending... so here it is:**_

_**Will Harry and (snow-)Severus get to get down dirty and freaky? Or will Snape show up to stop the fun... Or join the fun? ;) Leave a review and I might just get writing the next (and possibly (most likely) last) chapter.**_


End file.
